


Where Harry becomes a baby.

by childhood93



Series: harry loves to be a baby. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diapers, M/M, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Verbal Humiliation, a little bit of humiliation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childhood93/pseuds/childhood93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La chose est dite ; Louis reçoit sa commande et Harry devient un vrai bébé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Harry becomes a baby.

Harry est assis sur le canapé, à regarder la télévision. Et Louis est assis à côté de lui, à caresser Harry et à regarder la télévision. Et soudain, quelqu’un sonne à la porte. Louis caresse une dernière fois la joue de Harry et se lève.

_ Je crois que c’est pour toi, dit Louis avec un sourire en coin, mais laisse moi y aller, bébé.

Louis va ouvrir au livreur et signe le reçu du colis. Il ramène une grosse boîte en carton devant le canapé et l’ouvre au cutter. Harry voit deux paquets de couches-culottes pour adultes, deux culottes en plastique, quelques bodys et d’autres vêtements à taille adulte que portent les bébés habituellement. Le bouclé se mord la lèvre, il a du mal à croire que Louis ait fait tout ça pour lui. 

_ Voilà, tout ça c’est pour toi, mon bébé. Est-ce que tu veux qu’on commence maintenant?

Harry hoche doucement la tête. Il est prêt.

_ Super, continue Louis en souriant. J’irai chercher les meubles que j’ai commandés tout à l’heure, et puis j’irai aussi récupérer de vieux jouets de quand j’étais petit. Tu es d’accord?

_ Merci, Louis. Pardon, merci, Daddy, se corrige-t-il aussitôt quand il voit le regard malicieux de Louis.

_ Lève toi et déshabille toi maintenant, Harry, demande le mécheux en sortant un premier paquet de couches de la boîte.

Harry hoche la tête et se lève du canapé, puis il retire son pull, puis son tee-shirt et son pantalon. Il ne lui reste que son caleçon, qu’il parait hésiter à enlever.

_ Allez Harry. Tu sais bien que je t’ai déjà vu nu, et que je devrai le faire encore.

Alors Harry retire son caleçon et se rassoit sur le canapé.

_ Je reviens, ne bouge pas.

Louis disparaît quelques minutes et revient avec une serviette de bain, qu’il étale au sol.

_ Nous n’avons pas encore de table à langer, alors allonge toi ici, bébé.

Harry obéit et s’allonge. Louis ouvre le premier paquet de couches et en déplie une, qu’il pose sur les petites fesses d’Harry. Il sait très bien comment faire, après s’être occupé de ses petites soeurs de si nombreuses fois. Il colle les autocollants sur les côtés de la couche, puis il met par dessus la couche toute blanche une culotte en plastique rose. Un sourire étire son visage, et il se penche pour embrasser Harry sur le ventre. “Il est tellement mignon”, pense-t-il. Puis pour qu’Harry ne prenne pas froid, il lui met un des tee-shirts ornés de dessins enfantins qu’il a commandé pour lui. Et il l’embrasse sur la joue.

_ Tu es tellement mignon, mon bébé.

Harry ne répond rien et sourit, il se lève et s’assoit sur le canapé. La couche écarte ses cuisses et les dessins de son tee-shirt le rendent encore plus mignon qu’il ne l’était déjà.


End file.
